


To Breathe

by filthinbeau



Category: KAT-TUN (Band)
Genre: Asphyxiation, M/M, Mild Angst, Sexual Content, Usage of Collar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-23
Updated: 2013-04-23
Packaged: 2017-12-09 06:49:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/771264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/filthinbeau/pseuds/filthinbeau
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It is his own way to break loose</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Breathe

It is a perfect mixture of beautiful agony and divine pleasure. The pooling tears in his eyes cannot be contained now, so they drop freely in a clear stream and streaking the skin, catches involuntarily by his lips thus moistening the otherwise swollen red area. The strangle moans he lets out sounding awfully painful and pathetic that the thrusting movement comes to a halt.

“Don’t stop.” He encourages the man on top of his body, their body equally damp with sweats sticking together. Concern eyes fix on him but they changes swiftly when Kazuya's grips is firm on the hands closing around the leather loop on his neck. Kazuya needs this pressure harder; he is too close to be completely lost into his own world. 

The strangulation resumes with a powerful force now. It matches with the sharp assault into his insides. For a moment there are flashes of debris falling down, stacking themselves high and Kazuya knows he is at the very bottom of the pile of mess. It is like a projection being shown in front of his eyes on the blank ceiling above his head. But they slowly fading as his darken eyes grow larger when the choking sensation becoming a bit too much for him to handle. He is gasping for breath distress but Koki doesn’t stop and he will never ask him to.

Koki is smiling at him with shrill eyes. It’s kind of intimidating but he is fond of it. It is his own particular way to motivates him to break loose, to forget the misery which seems to consume him like some kind of disease. Koki once told him most of his smiles are fake; they are being forced and never reach his cold eyes. He remembers punching the guy, but he comes to his own realisation that Koki never tells a lie.

“Let it all out, Kazuya…” And the grips he has on the sheets under him tightening with his body being moved by the man inside him. The ragged surface of the collar scraping his throat to form clear abrasion and bruising to which they are going to hide the old fainting marks. Kazuya can feel his soul flying for short of breath; his mouth wide apart to draw in some air into his lung.

Koki continues focusing on pressing the collar but his strength is fading when the muscle around him contracts and clenching to suck him deeper. Frantically Kazuya yanks him down to crash their lips harsh but they eventually breaks apart when Koki put more pressure yet again on his neck. In front of him Kazuya sees himself climbing on the stack of debris with a little struggling but at the very last he doesn’t fail. He is finally at the peak. He is arching sharply off the bed when orgasm finds him and Koki is filling him wholly. Kazuya shudders with content.

Gently Koki unclasps the collar to put it off. His intention to clean them and check on the bruises gets interrupt when Kazuya pulls him to lie next to him. “Let it be for now. Just sleep.” Arguing with Kazuya is fruitless so he abides spooning the exhausted man. Koki scrutinising the marks at the back of the pale skin and decides he shall take a good care of the younger man tomorrow. 

They fall into a deep sleep, the nightmares never come ever since, and Kazuya perceives his comfort.


End file.
